Companions?
by Aliaslestat
Summary: When Sam Winchester is a confused teen, his family life is rough and they've just moved yet again. So when his brother leaves him to go patrol Sam is full of mixed feelings, especially ones concerning the young ghost he runs into that's unlike any creature he's ever met. What should he do about it, ghost are bad right? or are they. (Sam.W/Danny)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so lets pretend that this is pre season one of supernatural so Sam is like 16 and let's make Danny like 16 so that way we don't have any weird age gaps that make my writing and moral seem quite so questionable. Ha ha ha…**

Sam was on ghost patrol, yes little Sammy Winchester, while his big oh-so-responsible brother was out picking up chicks like the stud he thought he was.

"Dammit Dean…" He whined as he shone his flashlight around the empty warehouse. He had been picking up odd EMF reading from this area and decided he would take a look around. Now though he was regretting it, it was cold dark and spooky and without Dean or John (Yes John he refused to call that man Dad) Sam was feeling a little vulnerable. This warehouse was getting reading all over and Sam paused to take a better look around.

"It's filled with…boxes?" He questioned to no one, "What the heck?"

They weren't just like regular boxes thought, there were packages and presents and well just about anything that could be considered a box in the warehouse. The EMF meter started blinking and beeping out of control as Sam neared a stack of packing boxes and he took a step back pulling out his iron blade.

"Beware! I am the box ghost!" Called the spectre that leaped from behind the boxes. It didn't make a move to hurt him just stood in its ghostly aura with its hands above its head and fingers wiggling.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked again to no one, maybe the ghost. This had to be a prank Dean set up, this was all way to out of some cartoon he would have watched as a kid. "Box Ghost? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Sam huffed crossing his arms.

"Tell me about it." A voice said from beside him before a beam of light shot past and sucked up the Box Ghost.

Wiping around Sam stared at the ghost that appeared beside him. "Gah!" He cried falling back a step and glaring at the new ghost.

"Hey, thanks for distracting him." The ghost said tossing his snow white hair out of his glowing green eyes as he nodded to where the Box Ghost had stood.

"Who are you?" Sam hissed wondering why the ghost was talking to him instead of trying to kill him.

"The name's Danny, Danny Phantom." He smirked his pose showing the pride he felt at holding that name, "How can you not know who I am?"

"I'm not from around here, we just came yesterday, my Dad's on a hunting trip and my brother is trying to pick up chicks at some joint called 'Nasty Burger'" Sam's nose crinkled in disgust, his brother was such a pig. The ghosts face mirrored his own.

"Ew gross that's just well nasty…" Danny said slinging the odd thermos shaped device he's sucked the ghost into over his shoulder. Sam nodded wondering what the heck this ghost was doing here hunting other ghosts. He didn't look any older than Sam, of course that didn't mean that he wasn't, appearances could be deceiving.

"Why are you hunting ghosts?" Sam asked him finally taking a moment to look Danny over. His costume looked like a super hero with the D shaped emblem on the chest and the white boots and gloves.

"It's my job," Danny shrugged, "I have to protect the citizens of AmityPark from the ghosts that seem to always be escaping here."

"But you're a ghost." Sam stated the obvious.

"Actually, only half ghost." Danny corrected, "It's a long story and you don't need to hear it."

Half ghost how was that even possible, was he possessed? How do you become half a ghost? Maybe a wish gone wrong, fairies, dragons? Djini? His mind was spinning trying to come up with an answer.

"What about you? What are you doing stalking warehouses in the middle of the night?" Danny asked Sam giving him his best parental disapproval look.

"It's my job I'm on patrol while Dean's off playing patty cake. We're hunters we hunt supernatural things." Sam couldn't quite hide the spite in his voice at his brother leaving him to do this by himself.

Danny was quiet for a moment before nodding. "So we basically do the same job 'cept I'm half ghost. Cool." He smiled and floated closer to the nervous Sam.

Sam flinched a little at the ghosts approach but held his ground. "Yeah I guess so." He said trying to hold eye contact with the creature. It was hard though when the glowing green seemed to fluxuate and pulse with what Sam supposed was a heart beat. Come to think of it Danny wasn't that bad looking for a ghost. Sam shook his head trying to clear his mind of the thought path it was going down. Ew Gross No he would not think like that. Danny was a BOY for gods sake what would Dean say if he found out about Sam's secret appreciation of his own gender. He would probably throw him out of the house, car…he would leave him on the side of the road.

Danny noticed the boy shake his head and wondered what was going through it. A hunter, he had heard about them briefly though the grape vine of the ghost zone and had been warned to STAY AWAY AT ALL COSTS. Clearly he wasn't a very good listener, but this boy didn't seem to dangerous. His fluff of mouse brown hair hung in is eyes and it made Danny smile. He was kinda cute if you looked at him the right way. Danny guessed they were probably the same age and it looked like the boy was going through that awkward stage of puberty where nothing seemed to be going quite right with his body. He was tall and lanky and had yet to fill out with muscle, all arms and legs and innocence.

"What's your name?" Danny asked him breaking Sam out of his little panic induced trance.

"Sam, Sam Winchester." He told Danny without a smile trying to hold neutral.

"Well it was nice to meet you Sam but I gotta go, I have school tomorrow and I still got a few more rounds to make." Danny explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sam glanced at his watch surprised with how much time had passed since he left the motel. "Shit! Me too!" Sam ran off in the direction of the motel knowing it would take a good hour or more to get back there.

"Hey! Hunter boy! Do you need a lift?" Danny called floating after him.

Sam skidded to a halt, he did but he didn't want to accept help from a ghost. On the other hand though he could get home faster which meant more sleep, which also meant he wouldn't be so tired for his first day at a new school. Begrudgingly Sam nodded, "That would be nice." He said.

"Alright, c'mon then." Danny smiled holding out a hand which Sam cautiously took.

In half a second they were invisible and soaring through the air at 112 miles an hour. "Where are we going?!" Danny asked shouting through the noise of the wind.

"The motel on Second street!" Sam shouted back his heart racing as Danny changed direction. Before he knew it Sam's feet were planted back on solid ground and the ghost was letting him go.

"Thanks…" Sam uttered a little breathless looking at Danny with his big doe eyes.

"No problem Sam see you around." Danny smirked with an off hand salute he flew into the night, disappearing among the stars.

Shaking his head Sam unlocked the door to the motel room and walked inside. Dean still wasn't home yet and he sighed pulling off his clothes and crawling onto bed. He set an alarm on his phone to wake him up so he could get ready for school in the morning. As he drifted off to sleep he let his mind wander to the ghost boy Danny and he couldn't help a little smile from coming to his lips. Maybe he'd have a new hunting partner since Dean seemed more interested in the ladies than hunting right now. How bad could it be to have a friendly ghost on his side anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Sam's alarm woke him up with a start. He was tired and groggy never really a very good morning person but somehow he managed to drag himself to the shower and get ready for school. He grabbed a granola bar and some juice for breakfast and he was out the door without waking Dean, who had returned sometime in the early morning and was passed out on the couch.

The walk to school seemed to take forever and it was drizzling rain dampening Sam's sweater and is mood. He didn't see why it was necessary for him to go to school they would just be moving on in a few weeks anyway and then he'd have to start again at another new school. But Dean and John insisted that precious Sammy needed to get good grades so he went to school miserable every day. Walking onto the school grounds was like walking into hell. Everyone had their own cliques and Sam was left alone, not that he really wanted to be part of their petty little groups but it would be nice to fit in for once. Sulking to himself he went to sit on the steps away from the other groups until the bell rang, hoping that this day would pass fast and he could just get it over with.

Danny was hanging out with Tucker before school, Samantha was sick that day and she couldn't come to school and truth be told they were kind of bored without her.

"Man what do we do?" Tucker asked him and Danny just shrugged scanning the school yard for anything interesting. He spotted a stranger walking over to the school steps and sitting down. A dark green plaid hoody hid the kids face but something about him struck Danny as familiar.

"Hey Tucker look a new kid." Danny whispered pointing in the direction of the steps.

"Yeah so what?" Tucker mumbled pulling out his PDA to look over his schedule.

Before Danny could reply the kid pulled back his hood and shook out his hair.

_Sam?_ Danny thought a smile breaking out on his face, so he wasn't the only one with a duel life here. Leaving Tucker to his electronics Danny made his way over to the steps and sat down beside Sam.

"Hey there." Danny greeted with a smile.

Sam mumbled a greeting but didn't really look up, he just wanted to be left alone.

"So you're Sam right?" Danny ventured not wanting to press his luck to far. Same looked up at him confused.

"Yeah but how did you know that?" Sam asked his face suspicious.

"Oh news travels fast around here, I'm Danny nice to meet you." He smiled at Sam.

Sam looked at him for a moment before smiling back. At the mention of the name Danny, Sam's mind immediately went to the ghost boy but he pushed the thought away.

"Nice to meet you too." Sam smiled before looking back down, letting his bangs fall in his eyes.

"So you want to come hang with me and my friend Tucker?" Danny offered. He didn't want Sam to have to sit here by himself, besides the boy looked to cute to just leave in the rain.

"Yeah sure that would be nice." Sam said standing up and grabbing his book bag.

Danny lead him over to the table where Tucker was fooling with his device and sat down patting the bench beside him in a motion for Sam to take a seat.

"Tucker this is Sam, he's gonna hang out with us." Danny told him.

"Hey Sam." Tucker muttered more involved in his techno geek stuff than the people around him.

"Hey." Sam greeted quietly to shy to really interact.

"So you're obviously new here, tell us about yourself." Danny prompted hoping to get Sam involved in the conversation.

"Well me and my brother are staying in a motel right now. We move around a lot for Dad's work." Sam explained, "There's not a lot to me."

Danny nodded as the bell rang for class, "C'mon guys lets go." He said before getting up and motioning for them to follow.

Sam watched as the two friends made their way to into the school as he trailed a little bit behind them. Soon the hallways began to unclog and he found his way to his first class, sighing he braced himself for the rest of the day.

As Sam's luck would have it he didn't have any classes with his new friends and he spent the rest of the day by himself. He didn't even get to go out for lunch because of a mess he made in the science room by knocking over some plants that they made him stay in and clean up. When he finally got back to the motel he was tired and grumpy and didn't want to do anything but rest and maybe grab a snack.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean called over the blaring music that met Sam when he opened the door.

Sam didn't say anything just looked at Dean with distaste, he was so tired of his brothers 'rebel without a cause' attitude.

"I'm going out again tonight, probably gonna bring Amy back here." Dean told him not leaving room for negotiation and Sam new what that meant. That he was on ghost patrol again.

"Whatever fine Dean, I'm going out have fun with your slut." Sam hissed before turning on his heel and walking right back out the door.

Dean didn't come after him, or yell at him, and part of Sam wished that he would. His life was to hectic why couldn't they just be a normal family that did normal things like not hunt supernatural creatures. He knew Dean was a good brother and he did his best to take care of him and that Dean had a lot of weight on his shoulders being the oldest son. It didn't really help put Sam's mind at ease though.

Sighing he made his way through the park to sit under a tree. At least the rain had cleared up, maybe he could get some studying done before he had to start patrol. Opening his bag he pulled out a text book and started flipping through it, he was going to need to do a lot of studying if he wanted to pass this year. Slowly though the words on the page lost his interest and his mind wandered once again to the ghost boy. He wondered what he was like and if he'd get to know him better, or if he'd ever get to see him again. The Phantom had said that he protected the town so chances were he would see him soon enough. Maybe even tonight. That thought lifted the boys spirit a bit, if he was lucky he could ask Danny if he could tag along and learn the city better. Sam smiled and stretched focusing his attention back on the book, now he just had to wait until nightfall.

(A/N reviews and comments are very much appreciated ^^ thank you guys for reading))


	3. Chapter 3

Danny made his way up to his room hoping to catch a nap before he went out ghost hunting. Tucker had offered to let him come over and play video games but he had politely declined. He really wanted to catch up on sleep lord knows he could use it. He entered his room tossing down his book bag and shutting his door behind him when he got the distinct impression he wasn't alone.

"Hello Daniel." A monotone voice said from behind him. Turning rather slowly Danny sighed.

"What is it Castiel?" He asked, he didn't really feel like interacting with the expressionless angel today.

"You have become involved with the Winchesters." He stated blandly.

"Yes captain state the obvious, I have. But I'm just being a good friend, Sam doesn't know anyone here and I don't want him to feel left out." Danny explained, why the heck was Castiel meddling in his human life anyways. It wasn't uncommon for him to drop in with tips or information on ghosts but this was different. They'd met when Danny mistook a demon for a ghost and almost paid a high price for it, but Castiel had intervened and the two had been friends of a sort since.

"Be careful Daniel, where the Winchesters go trouble always seems to follow." Castiel warned, not wanting the young boy to get hurt.

"Alright, alright I'll be careful now if you don't mind I was going to take a nap before I had to go out." Danny sighed exasperated, sometimes the angel was a little over protective. Like really how bad could Sam be?

Castiel nodded and disappeared leaving Danny alone in his room. He flopped on his bed and curled up pulling the blankets over his head and hoping to get some well needed rest.

(Later in the evening)

Sam was back out on ghost patrol he had decided to start checking out the streets and had made it to a more shady looking area of town where the EMF was picking up some strange signals.

"Great so there's ghosts here and I'm going to get mugged." Sam sighed as he turned down an ally where stronger signals were coming from.

Looking around he didn't see anything until he heard a shout from above,

"Look out below!" Danny cried as he swooped down, his dive to steep to change course now. Sam tried to jump out of the way but didn't move in time but right before Danny hit him he went intangible and passed through him. Sam wasn't so lucky for the crow ghosts that were chasing Danny as they bowled him over knocking him flat on his back with a yelp. There was a flash of light and the next thing he knew the Phantom was standing over him.

"Hey, hey Sam are you okay." Danny asked kneeling beside him.

"I go to school with a kid named Danny." Sam slurred a little out of it from where he'd bumped his head.

"How neat." Danny replied carefully checking Sam over.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Sam asked trying to pull himself up.

"Just making sure you're okay, you're clearly not quite okay." Danny pushed him back down, "Just stay still for a minute Sam."

"You can't tell me what to, you're a ghost." Sam whined but lay back down.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes, "You're gonna be fine, probably have a head ache just remember to take some Tylenol when you get home."

"If you're a ghost how are you so handsome?" Sam asked for the sake of asking, his mind was moving a little slower than usual and he just blurted out the question before he could think.

Dante looked at him a little strangely, did Sam just ask him why he was handsome? That would mean Sam thought he was handsome…well damn. Danny put on his best smirk and laughed it off.

"I guess that's just the way it is." He joked as he let Sam sit up.

"Ow…oh god my head." Sam moaned holding his head in his hands.

"C'mon you're okay, let's get you home Sam." Danny said offering him a hand which Sam took.

"Dean's not going to be happy…" he whined as he stood up.

"Well Dean can just suck it up you need to rest." Danny told him.

"Do you have somewhere else we can go?" Sam asked, "Just for a little while so that I'm not coming home early while Dean has his stupid slut over."

Danny sighed, "Yeah I guess we can go wait in the park or something."

Sam smiled, "That would be nice." He began to walk in the direction of the park not letting go of Danny's hand. Danny floated along beside him feeling his cheeks begin to blush, why was Sam holding his hand. They didn't talk on the way to the park and when they got there Sam sat down on a bench with Danny floating down to sit beside him. Sam finally seemed to notice his hold on the ghosts hand and let it go as casually as possible trying not to make a deal of it. Sam started to talk but Danny found himself distracted by the memory of how warm Sam's hand had been against his ghostly coldness. He felt very very distracted.

"I just don't think Dean would accept that I'm gay, he's such a jerk." Sam said breaking Danny out of his trance.

"You're-uh-what?" Danny asked not sure if he'd heard right.

"…gay…" Sam said again suddenly feeling very ashamed, he'd only been talking about it for the last five minutes was Danny not listening. Danny saw him drop his head and start staring at his hands.

"Hey, no that's cool, I get it." He said quickly and Sam looked up.

"You do?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah of course who hasn't had their fair share of boy crushes." Danny laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sam smiled looking over at Danny.

Sam's eyes seemed to linger over Danny's face for a little longer than normal taking extra time to appreciate his lips. Danny bit his lip not sure how to alleviate the strange tension that seemed to be building between them. Danny looked away, scanning over the park. He felt a weight rest on his shoulder and he looked back over to find Sam leaning against him passed out.

"Looks like it's time to get you home man." Danny whispered to the sleeping boy before picking him up bridal style and flying in the direction of the motel.

Sam's head rested against his chest as they flew nearing their destination. He phased them through into the motel and laid Sam down on the bed.

"Goodnight Sam." Danny said quietly bending down to pull the covers over him.

"G'night Danny," Sam mumbled looking up at him sleepily before reaching up and wrapping his arms around Danny's neck and pulling him in to press a kiss to his lips.. Danny didn't know what to do and before he could react Sam let him go and rolled over curling up under the covers.

Danny flew out of there as fast as he could not sure how to feel about what just happened.

**(comments and reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading :) )**


	4. Chapter 4

** (This chapter has some boyxboy so warning i guess)**

Danny got home early in the morning with a few hours left to sleep before school. He was tired he'd spent most of the night after dropping off Sam chasing Johnny 13 around town. He had finally managed to rally him up less than an hour ago and after doing a quick sweep of the town he was grateful to be in his bed. He sighed and tucked himself under his blankets trying to will himself to sleep but his mind just wouldn't rest. It kept making its way back to Sam no matter how hard he willed it not to. He couldn't stop thinking about how Sam's lips had felt pressed against his, it just felt so natural.

"This is so weird…" Danny groaned rolling over to bury his face in his pillow. "I don't want to have a crush on Sam he's my friend."

Danny sighed feeling a rather uncomfortable heat settle in the pit of his stomach. Doing his best to ignore it he let himself start to drop off.

_"Danny! Danny!" Sam called to him a big smile plastered on his face as Danny turned to meet him._

_"Sam!" Danny called back and held his arms open as Sam jumped into them his arms wrapping around Danny's neck and peppering his face with kisses._

_"I missed you Danny…" Sam whispered his breath tickling against Danny's ear._

_"Well I'm here now." He told Sam, his voice low as Sam pressed into him._

_"S-sam? What are you doing?" Danny asked him even as Sam's hands found their way from around his neck down his sides to his waist._

_"I've been waiting for you…" Sam told him moving his hands to undo the buckle of Danny's pants._

_"Sam, we shouldn't be doing this." Danny muttered his breath coming shallow. Sam kissed his way from Danny's neck to the corner of his mouth making Danny shudder and bite his tongue._

_"Why not?" Sam whispered pressing a kiss to Danny's mouth before he could answer. Danny whined a little before giving in to it and kissing him back. Sam nipped at his bottom lip and when Danny opened his mouth he slipped his tongue inside. Danny moaned into the kiss as Sam slid his hand into his pants toying with him gently._

_"Ah Sam…what are you doing?" Danny moaned pulling away to look Sam in the eyes._

_"What you want me too…" Sam whispered giving him a seductive smirk._

_Danny just nodded as Sam slid down his body pulling his pants with him as he got down on his knees. Danny peered down at him as Sam smiled up and gave him a cheeky look_

Danny jerked awake as his alarm blared. "No, no, no…" He whined turning to smack the alarm quiet. The remnants of his dream still dancing in his mind, "This is so wrong." He groaned pulling himself out of bed to discover he had a slight problem he would have to take care of. Grumbling miserably he made his way to the shower to get ready.

School was awkward to say the least, it shouldn't have been so bad but every time Danny looked at Sam he could feel his cheeks heating up. Sam was pretty much preoccupied chatting with Tucker about techno stuff while Danny watched them. Why did he feel so weird about this, there was nothing wrong with having a crush on someone. Gathering up a bit of his courage Danny slid into the spot beside him and sat close. Sam didn't move away of even give him a second glance. _So far so good_ Danny thought to himself and gently placed a hand on Sam's thigh near his knee. Sam gave him a bit of an odd look but continued his conversation while Danny watched him talk.

"Yo Danny stop giving Sam the puppy love eyes and let's get some lunch." Tucker called to him and he jerked away almost falling backwards off the seat.

"Yeah, yeah okay." Danny muttered.

"I'm gonna stay here guys I got some things to catch up on." Sam told them. The other two boys bid him farewell and went off to get some food.

Sam sat flicking through his text book not really having anything to do but he was caught up in his thoughts and he didn't really feel like having Danny caress his leg that was kind of weird. All he could think about was the fact that he'd kissed the ghost boy last night and he was trying to figure out what he was thinking, but really he didn't care it was the best kiss ever. Sam groaned and put his head down on the table.

"I'm in love with Phantom…a ghost, what am I thinking." He couldn't help it, every time he thought about Phantom he got the butterflies in his tummy feeling. He couldn't wait to see him again tonight and half hoped Dean would put him on ghost patrol again. Smiling to himself he kept his mind occupied for the rest of the day.

**(Thank you for reading sorry this is kinda short, reviews and comments are appreciated.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Dusk had finally fallen over the small town and Sam was out ghost hunting. He'd volunteered much to Dean's surprise and had been out almost all evening. It was a beautiful night though so he didn't mind to much. The sun had just set and that left the world in a deep grey shade, the last minute rays of sun occasionally poking over the horizon and casting purple streaks through the sky. Sam was exploring the grave yard ducking in and around willow boughs that hung down. He was actually having quite a bit of fun with himself. The graveyard was spooky and mist was starting to roll in quite heavily. Soon enough he could duck down amongst the graves and if anyone had looked they wouldn't have been able to find him. It was nice here he thought, quiet and peaceful, nothing crazy or ridiculous. He'd have to remember this place as a quiet spot for the future. Sighing he sat down to lean against one of the graves, the fog encircling him like a blanket. He yawned a bit, his head was still a bit sore from the night before but he was to excited about seeing Phantom again that he didn't really care. At the same time though he was nervous, should he bring up the kiss? Should he pretend it never happened? Should he try again properly? He laughed a little to himself at the last thought. Man Dean would be so mad if he knew about this. Not only was he ditching ghost patrol to hang out with a ghost boy, he also just happened to be madly in love with said ghost boy. He'd decided it was official, throughout the day the feelings in his chest had only gotten stronger for the ghost boy and he'd stopped caring whether or not Dean or John would approve. He was happily lost in his day dreams when there came the sound of someone or something lightly dropping on the ground. Focusing on his surroundings Sam looked around as a figure approached him shrouded in fog. In the dim light and through the thick fog Sam couldn't make out the persons features anymore than a shadow that appeared to have wings.

"Sam Winchester." It addressed him, not so much of a question as of a statement.

"Y-yes?" Sam answered his voice shaking a bit nervous in this creatures presence.

"Do not be afraid I have come to get you, your assistance is needed." It told him its voice gravelly and commanding.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"Phantom is in trouble he is captured and needs someone to release him before the villain Plasmius gets to him. Come with me." It told him extending a hand out of the fog.

Hesitantly Sam took it, surprised at the warmth and human-ness it possessed. In half a second they were in a warehouse and Sam was feeling dizzy. The being was nowhere to be seen but Sam could see Danny trapped inside some kind of cage force field. Quickly he rushed over.

"Phantom, how do I get you out?" He whispered not wanting to alert any potential creeps that he was there.

"Sam I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life." Danny sighed, "There's a button over there on the controller that's resting on the work bench. It should turn off the cage."

Sam rushed over to the bench and pressed the button, the electric hum that had filled the air dimmed before disappearing completely. The cage faded and Phantom stood up jumping out of the trap as fast as he could.

"Thanks Sam." He whispered as Sam came back grabbing his hand.

"C'mon we gotta get out of here." He tugged Danny along to the outside when a hand clamped down on his shoulder and suddenly they were in the grave yard again thick mists swarming around them. Danny let out a surprised little squeak.

"Did you do that?" Danny asked him peering at Sam through the fog.

"No not me, it was probably that weird guy." Sam told him giving a little shrug and pulling Danny to sit leaning against a crypt. Danny knew he must be talking about Castiel so he didn't press any further, only the angel would take such measures to ensure his safety. Danny leaned against Sam taking a deep breath, he thought he'd be trapped in that box until Vlad came to get him. Sam scootched a little closer and put his arm around Danny's shoulders.

"Thank you for coming to get me." Danny sighed resting against him.

"You're welcome." Sam smiled holding him a little closer.

The two passed some time in companionable silence before Danny looked up at him curiously.

"You kissed me last night." He said rather blatantly and Sam blushed.

"Yeah…yeah I did," Sam muttered.

"Why?" Danny asked.

Sam was quiet for a minute before he took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I-uhm…I think I love you…and I wanted to kiss you…so I did." Sam admitted looking down.

"You love me?" Danny asked feeling his heart flutter in his chest a little.

"Yeah…yeah I do." Sam said quietly looking at the ground.

Danny smiled and brought Sam's head around to face him. "You love me." Danny whispered before pressing a kiss to Sam's lips.

"I think I love you too." He said softly breaking away.

Sam smiled at him brightly, his features just visible in the dim light and fog. Sam kissed him and pushed Danny back into the damp grass, teenaged hormones getting the best of him. Sam ran his fingers through Danny's hair, tugging gently at his soft locks.

"Mmm…Sam we're in a graveyard." Danny whispered his voice a bit shallow.

"It's not going to get much better than this, fog, moonlight, it's practically straight out of a romance novel." Sam smiled leaning down to press feather light kisses along his jawline.

"I-okay…you're right." Danny groaned tilting his head to give Sam better access to his throat.

**((So sorry for kind of cutting it off there but I didn't know what to do! Part of me wanted to write it all out and then another part was like make them get interupted...and I just didn't know what to do and I stared at it for like three days trying to decide... So if you'd like to have some input on the next chapter leave a review, we have two options, they get it on, or they get interupted...Thanks for reading))**


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly there was a cough from behind them and both boys froze sitting up and ducking behind a tombstone.

"Y'know kids, that kinda stuffs not supposed to be done in public." The voice said.

Sam gasped, it was Johns voice. The fog concealed their identities but Sam grabbed onto Danny's hand. "Get us out of here." He whispered and Danny nodded, quickly turning them both invisible and with his arms wrapped around Sam flew away. He got them to a safe place on top of a building and set Sam down. He was on the verge of tears.

"Sam what's wrong?" he asked taking him by the shoulders.

"That was my Dad…" he whispered, "He's home…"

Danny was quiet, he didn't know a lot about Sam's dad, he hardly knew anything but if Sam was acting like this it couldn't be good news that he was back.

"It's okay Sam, I'm here." Danny tried to sooth. He pulled him into a tight hug and didn't let him go.

"I don't want to go back home. He'll ruin everything he always does… he'll try to take me away from you." Sam sniffed burying his face in the crook of Danny's neck.

"Nothing's going to split us apart Sam, no one knows about us." Danny said trying to keep his voice calm even though his heart was beginning to race.

"No you don't understand, he'll make me go with him on patrols, I'll never get to see you again." Sam pulled away to look at him, his eyes wide and frightened. He didn't want to lose Phantom, not now when they'd finally told each other they care.

Danny bit his lip, he didn't know what to say to reassure Sam. It crossed his mind that he could tell him about his human identity but Sam didn't seem interested in Danny Fenton that way, they were just friends. What if that part of him made Sam want to leave him.

"I will always find a way to see you Sam, we're going to be together forever, don't worry." He offered a little smile to Sam and hugged him tight again.

"Do you promise, even if I can't get out to see you anymore, you'll find a way to come and see me right?" Sam asked him his voice shaking slightly.

"I promise Sam, I love you and I'm not going to let anything come between us, not your dad, or your brother or anything." Danny said firmly staring into Sam's eyes and giving a little nod.

"I love you too…thank you Phantom." He whispered, not able to find a smile.

"You're welcome Sam." Danny whispered back to him, gently placing a kiss on his lips in hopes of getting his spirits up.

Sam kissed him back and hugged him tightly around the waist. After a moment Danny broke away and Sam yawned slightly but there was a little smile there.

"You look tired Sam." Danny told him still holding him close.

"I am, but I don't want to go home." He pouted with a little sigh.

"Well you don't have to go home quite yet." Danny said pulling Sam down to the ground. He rested his back against the wall and patted his lap. "Lay down for a little bit." He smiled at Sam.

"Alright…" Sam yawned again and lay down, resting his head in Danny's lap.

Danny smiled and took Sam's hand twining their fingers as Sam's breathing evened out. He let Sam sleep for a while before he picked him up in his arms and carried the sleeping boy back home. When he returned him to the motel he found John sleeping on the couch and Dean in the other bed. Turning back the covers he tucked Sam in and took off his shoes before rolling the blankets over him.

"Goodnight Sam…" he whispered to him, giving a quick kiss before he flew off.

The next day at school Danny could tell Sam was depressed, his hair hung in his eyes and he was more gloomy than usual.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to be a good friend.

Sam just shrugged, he really didn't want to talk about his relationship being messed up by this dad, especially not with Danny who he'd only known for a few days.

"Nothing, just feeling sad I guess." Sam sighed.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about anything? I'll listen, I'm a good listener." Danny smiled, trying to encourage him.

"It's nothing, really…just some trouble at home." He shrugged standing up. "I gotta go do some things."

As Sam stood so did Danny he opened his arms and hugged Sam. He stiffened in Danny's arms feeling uncomfortable, feeling Sam stiffen Danny let him go and watched his love dash into the school not even giving him a glance back. Danny frowned a little and sighed, maybe Sam needed a visit from his ghostly boyfriend.

Inside Sam hurried through the hallways and ducked into the bathroom. God Danny was being such a pain in his ass. He didn't want to talk to the other boy, he didn't want him to touch him at all. Sam shivered a bit and perched himself on the sink counter with a sigh. He just wanted to be left alone and turn invisible. He wished he could be a ghost to and them he wouldn't have to deal with hunting stupid supernatural things or Dean or his Father. He was so done with this world and everything in it. He just wanted to be with Phantom. He sighed again and hung his head, leaning back against the mirror, why did everything have to be so hard.

"Why are you looking so gloomy Sam?" A familiar voice asked and Sam's eyes popped open. Floating in front of him was Phantom and Sam's face broke into a grin.

"Phantom!" He smiled hoping down off the counter to hug him.

"I missed you so much." He muttered, burying his face in the other boys chest.

"Sam we've only been apart for like seven hours. It's okay." Danny wrapped his arms around held him tight.

"I know but it's hard, I wish I could be with you all the time." Sam sighed looking up and planting a kiss to his lips.

Danny kissed him back. "I know it's hard but you've got to be patient, things like this are complicated." He murmured against Sam's lips feeling his eyes flutter shut. Being like this with Sam was nice, it was very comforting. He hummed softly and smiled.

"I love you Sam." He whispered kissing him again. Sam made a happy noise and kissed him back.

Suddenly the bell rang interrupting them and Danny jerked away.

"You better get to class." He smiled at Sam giving him a quick kiss before flying off leaving Sam alone in the bathroom.

Sam smiled though and made his way out and to his locker. He was glad Phantom had visited him, it made the rest of the day seem like it would go by easier. Still smiling he grabbed his books from his locker and made his way to class.

**((Thank you for reading, and for the lovely reviews I've been getting, every one I get makes me smile and get's another chapter up and out faster, thank you guys))**


	7. Chapter 7

Evening had fallen once again and the two boys had spent the entire day after school together. Sam decided it was better to risk the wrath of Dean and his father than to go home and miss spending time with Phantom. Now they were both just sitting on top of a building, high up from their worries and prying eyes. Out of the blue Sam sighed.

"I wish I could be like you…" he said softly looking up at Phantom.

Danny looked down at him surprised, "Uh no you don't being half ghost sucks."

"But you get all these cool powers and you get to be a superhero…there's nothing cooler than that." Sam argued and Danny just sighed.

"I guess but it's hard. I have to balance this and school and family and friends. Not to mention that my parents are constantly trying to kill me because they don't know it's me. It's hard." He told him.

Sam looked at him confused. "You still go to school and everything?"

"Well yeah, I have a life outside of being an undead superhero." Danny huffed rolling his eyes.

"Who are you then? Do I know you? Would I be able to tell you apart? Where do you go to school?" Sam asked in a barrage of questions and Danny blanched.

"I…uhm…" he didn't know how to answer.

"Yes…?" Sam waited not so patiently for an answer.

"I don't think you'd know me." Danny lied flatly hopping that Sam would believe it.

Since when had keeping his alter ego a secret from his boyfriend become such a necessity? Sam didn't look like he believed him.

"Well then who are you when you're a human?" Sam asked. Clearly Danny wasn't getting out of this.

Phantom was silent looking at the ground for a long while before he sighed.

"You're gonna be so mad if I tell you." He said quietly.

"No I won't just c'mon…please? I want to be able to do people stuff with you." Sam begged him.

Biting his lip Danny nodded. "Okay…fine I'll show you."

Sam looked at him excited and waited as Danny took a breath and transformed back. He shut his eyes and waited for Sam's reaction.

Sam looked at him in shock. "Danny? Like from school Danny?" He sounded stunned and Danny nodded not wanting to look up at him.

"I thought you said I wouldn't know you?!" Sam said still unable to understand it.

"I lied…" Danny admitted.

"I can see that! Why would you lie to me!?" he almost yelled trying to keep his voice down.

"Because of at school you didn't seem to like me…and I thought you only liked Phantom." Danny whispered.

Sam was beyond astonished and hurt. Why hadn't Danny just told him…he would have still liked him either way. But now he just felt betrayed.

"You should have told me." He snapped.

"Alright I should have I'm sorry Sam…" Danny ducked his head feeling awful about all of this.

He heard Sam stand up and begin to pace but he couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Like we go to school together, you saw how miserable I was and yet still you didn't tell me? Why wouldn't you?" Sam was rambling now at a loss for anything else to say.

"I don't know I just…look it was stupid I should have said something." He mumbled.

"Yes you should have." Sam sighed crossing his arms and looking down at him.

Danny was quiet for a long while before he spoke fearful that Sam was going to reject and leave him. Neither of them spoke with Sam glaring down at Danny waiting for him to make the first move to repair the damage that had been done.

"So what now?" Danny said almost to quiet to hear.

"I don't know." Sam wasn't being helpful on this matter.

"Does this mean we break up?" He said sadly not knowing how these things usually worked.

Sam sighed and shook his head sitting back down beside him.

"No we don't…I'm mad that you lied but I love you no matter what form you're in. Human or ghost and that isn't going to change."

Danny looked up at him surprised.

"You do? So we're not breaking up?" he sounded shocked.

"No we're not. Don't be silly." Sam smiled softly and leaned in to press a gently kiss to his boyfriends cheek.

Danny blushed but smiled and hugged him.

"Good…I'm glad." He whispered not letting him go.

Little did either of them know that far enough away so that Danny's ghost sense wouldn't detect him Skulker was watching the scene play out. Needless to say he was more than surprised at the turn of events and that Phantom had found someone to be with. He grinned still watching the two young love birds make up on the roof. Skulker was sure that Plasmius would be quite interested in this development in his protégé's life. Chuckling to himself he took off in the direction of Plasmius' lair. He couldn't wait to see his reaction to this news.

**A/N: wow super short chapter...uh sorry? **


End file.
